Is there such thing as true love?
by TrueLoveExists02
Summary: Drake was never one to believe in love. He believes that girls are hot, but that's about it.


"Excuse me class. Please quite down and take your seats." Mr. Roland, the chemistry teacher, attempted to get his students to quiet down, but they didn't seem to want to listen. "We have a new student joining us today." Immediately , as if he had just told the students that they were under attack, they fell silent. Mr. Roland smiled. He now had their full attention. "Her name is Allison Buckles. Please make her feel welcome."

And there she was, standing in front of the class, awkwardly. Drake noticed at once the beauty of this girl, and nudged his brother, "Dude, check her out! She's a ten. She's the one I've been waiting for."

Josh smirked and replied, "The one you've been waiting for since first period when you broke up with Veronica?" Josh understood that girls and relationships didn't really mean anything to Drake, and whenever Drake said something like "she's the one" or "the girl of his dreams" it just meant Drake wanted to make out with them, and then find a new girl to hook up with. It's just how he worked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Drake said.

Allison sat down across the room from Drake and Josh. Drake smiled at her, trying to charm her from across the room. She noticed and smiled back, politely.

"See, she totally digs me!" Drake grinned at Josh.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but just cause she smiles at you doesn't automatically mean she likes you. Girls smile at me all the time and I didn't get my first girlfriend until I was fifteen."

"Well, yeah, that's because its you Josh. When girls smile at you it's a pity smile. When they smile at me it means they dig me." Drake said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well don't get your hopes up with this one. She only just moved here, so she might not want to just jump into dating someone."

"I always enjoy proving you wrong," Drake grinned again.

"Just focus on your chem work, you're barley passing," Josh rolled his eyes.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to get out of their seats. Drake thinks Josh is the only person in the entire school who actually likes chemistry. That is, besides Craig and Eric.

"See you at lunch," Josh said as he walked away from Drake to his next class.

Drake waved and then scoped the hallway for Allison. He saw her at her locker and made his way over.

"Hey, I'm Drake, I'm in your chem class," Drake introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, I saw you. Hi, I'm Allison," she said. She didn't meet his eyes when she talked, she seemed rather shy. This struck Drake as odd. Since when are hot girls ever shy?

"So, how are you liking the new school?" Drake inquired, attempting to start a conversation.

Allison finally looked up at Drake. He was cute, she noticed, "Its okay I guess. I just wish I didn't have to start all of these classes in the middle of the school year. I'm going to be so lost in chemistry."

"I can help you study for chem, if you want," Drake felt lucky that such an easy opportunity to ask her out popped up, "I'll catch you up and all that. You wanna do it after school?"

Allison looked down again, "Um.. I don't know.."

"Aw, come on, how could you say no to this face?" Drake said in a charming voice.

Allison looked up and sighed. She almost looked slightly scared. "Well, as long as it isn't a date. I just got out of a relationship and I'm not looking to date anyone right now." She couldn't believe she just said yes to this guy. She doesn't even know him. What is he's dangerous? She was already regretting what she had just said.

"Oh, yeah, totally. As friends. We'll study at your place, I have an annoying sister at home who would bother us. Three o'clock sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, here's my address," she grabbed Drake's hand and scribbled it down.

The bell to start the next class rang. "Crap! I can't be late on my first day! I gotta go," Allison ran down the hall before Drake could say another word to her.

Drake sat down at lunch several periods later, waiting to tell Josh about his success. Josh sat down with him a few moments later, but someone who usually joined them was missing. Mindy.

"Where's the witch at today?" Drake asked Josh, his mouth full of ham sub.

"Don't call her that! And she has to make up an American History test," Josh answered. Mindy had been sick yesterday and missed school.

"Whatever, as long as she isn't here. Anyway, I asked Allison out. On a study date," Drake smiled again at his success.

Josh rolled his eyes, "What are you doing helping her study? You're barely passing anything yourself."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Anyway, it's technically not even a date. She doesn't want any form of relationship right now, I guess. So we're doing it as friends," Drake put air quotes around the as friends part.

"So my guess is that you're going to totally ignore that information and try to make a move on her?"

Drake replied, "Pretty much. I won't do anything that makes her uncomfortable though, it's not like I'm gonna rape her. I'll just try to work the Drake charm on her." Drake smiled and continued eating his lunch.

"Whatever," sometimes Josh really didn't understand what was wrong with Drake.

**There's chapter 1! Next up is the study "date". **


End file.
